


And it dawned on them

by Fan_Feini



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: One busy night Kuranosuke asks himself, why he has those thoughts. The problem is how to get Tsukimi to understand too.





	And it dawned on them

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, and I've been out of practice recently. So this work certainly needs to be proofread.

Chieko was sewing at light speed, Nomu was drafting three patterns simultaneously, Mayaya (as always) was complaining in her unique ancient manner and Tsukimi was trying to fit her dress. Kuranosuke had just finished his discussion with Mr. Fish, got him to postpone the deadline by two days and was now standing at the door trying to figure out what to do first. He moved into the room and nearly stepped on a sheet of paper with characteristic holes along one side – yet another sketch Tsukimi had thrown down in the moment of inspiration. Kuranosuke picked it up and turned around. This time she created something spectacularly chtonian. He had no idea what this creature was exactly but could very well imagine the dress worn by somebody like that woman of the construction company. What was her name again? Ah, that’s right, Inari. Kuranosuke carefully placed the sketch into the folder alongside its fellow ones and glanced at Mayaya. Tsukimi had finished with the general shape and was now going into details, while Mayaya stood sleeping. Inspiration wave slowly went down; Tsukimi stopped looking like a robot pinning the fabric together. “I’d better pick her up when she falls asleep”, Kuranosuke thought, “She is so cute at times like these...”  
And then he realized WHAT he had been thinking. Seconds after he remembered another five times he had the same thought. He proceeded to compare this with the way he usually felt, added his sudden disgust with his female course mates during the last month or so and it dawned on him. Kuranosuke left Tsukimi’s sketchbook on a box of fabric and went upstairs. He pulled off his wig, removed his makeup. Feeling surprisingly uncomfortable in a mini-skirt and a frilly blouse, he undressed. Kuranosuke wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, then huddled into a corner between Tsukimi’s writing desk and her wardrobe. At home he would have locked himself inside one as he used to do since childhood, but Tsukimi’s wardrobe could not console him with the beauty of the clothes. Kuranosuke had not felt this miserable in about seven years. “To think she is in love with my brother... And what’s worse, he is also in love with her. How did I manage to get into this mess, exactly? Why?” He burrowed his face into his knees. This was hopeless.  
Tsukimi had finished fitting the dress by the middle of the night, took Mayaya out of it and sent her to bed. When she got upstairs, she stumbled across a clump of colorful fabric just past the threshold. It proved to be Kurako’s clothes. Tsukimi picked them up and smoothed out admiring the quality of the material and also how nice it felt to touch. She looked around. Kuranosuke could not have gone home naked, so he had to be in the room. This in itself was enough to make her tremble nervously.  
Tsukimi had actually discovered him at a third try. She had never seen Kuranosuke this vulnerable. It was to the best, really, because he was not so stunning anymore. Tsukimi dared to come sit beside him. It took her a minute to muster all her courage and mutter:  
“W-w-what’s the m-m-matter, K-k-kuranosuke-s-s-san?”  
He glanced at her, barely lifting his head, then suddenly pulled her close and buried his face in her shoulder. Tsukimi turned into a fine statue of herself. “Yes, of course,” Kuranosuke thought bitterly. “Would it result in the same, if it were my brother, I wonder?” But human body can’t stay stonelike for long, so in about two minutes Tsukimi relaxed a bit. That was when she heard Kuranosuke’s quiet words:  
“ I’m an idiot.”  
“Why?”  
Tsukimi was so utterly shocked, she even forgot to stutter.  
“ It was silly to actually fall in love.”  
“ It is not silly!” Thank god the darkness hid Tsukimi’s huge blush. “She is as stunningly beautiful as you, isn’t she?”  
Kuranosuke chuckled into her shoulder.  
“ No, you could say it’s actually the other way around. She has no clue, how pretty she is.”  
Well, why not? A direct confession would probably strike her senseless, but if they talk like this, as if about someone else, it could work out somehow...  
“Worst thing is she is in love with another man. And I know for certain it is not one-sided.”  
Tsukimi fell into a muse. It was not her place to give any advice with her lack of experience, but– She wanted to support Kuranosuke. Though Tsukimi could not explain why it was so unbearable to hear despair in his usually cheerful voice.  
“ Well... mmm... Why are you attracted to her, Kuranosuke-san? I’ve seen the girls surrounding you. Any of them could easily become a model.”  
“ You know, they are empty inside. All they ever see me as is a pretty face and father’s thick wallet. She is more frightened with them than attracted, though. But she is very genuine. And very cute even when frightened–”  
Tsukimi stayed silent. What could she say? The situation looked pretty hopeless. She glanced down at his blonde head and hesitatingly reached to hug him by the shoulders. “Bloody hell,” Kuranosuke thought, biting his lip. He had the urge to pin her down to the floor and kiss until they both forgot themselves.  
Her hair smelled of apple. And though Kuranosuke knew she had never bought anything more expensive than some plain shampoo from a hundred yen shop, this changed nothing. On the contrary, he found the smell of her skin, barely touched with perfume, turning him on – unlike Chanel or Gucci his female course mates nearly bathed in. How strange–  
It seemed that when she stroke his hair, barely touching, Kuranosuke had temporarily lost it. Because he came to his senses feeling Tsukimi go still as a stone in his hands – again. He realized he was slowly kissing the way up her neck and had somehow untangled the closest one of her braids.  
Tsukimi was frantically piecing her world together. This was too good to be true. No, her shining boy-princess could not be kissing her right now. No-no-no. She was just a plain girl, and a jellyfish otaku at that. Beside him there should only stand as dazzling a princess as himself... Wait. They discussed it just a minute ago. He said his beloved was nothing like this. Finally putting two and two together, Tsukimi was at a complete loss. Had she really just heard the first confession in her life? But how... how could she stay among the Amars now? And where to live if she couldn’t? And... oh God, what a pleasure to feel his lips below her ear, his fingers tangling in her hair, it makes her head spin...  
But then Kuranosuke moved away, staying at an arm length and pressing into her shoulders. His blonde hair fell across his face.  
“If it goes on, I’ll lose my head. I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”  
“No, I don’t–”  
Tsukimi fell silent and bit her lip thoughtfully. How could she express what she herself did not quite understand?  
“ You don’t what?”  
“ I d-d-don’t get why you s-s-stay with me in the first p-p-place.”  
Agitation made her stutter once again. Tsukimi nearly broke into tears. Why couldn’t she make a proper sentence when she needed it the most? And they still had not protected the Amamizukan thanks to this...  
Kuranosuke looked at her face closely. The darkness did not help, but he managed to see her eyebrows knit into a thin line and her teeth mercilessly tearing at her lip. It took some effort to fight the urge to trace it with his tongue, but he managed to do so and said:  
“As I’ve told you, you are alive. You are interested in something. You see me as a person, not as a son of my father or a thick wallet or the like. It’s way more enjoyable to be a hero of a fairytale for you than a prize for the winner or a source of money. Up to now I didn’t know how it can be.”  
“ Hmmm.”  
In fact, Tsukimi was at a loss of words. Kuranosuke himself was a living adventure, discovery and miracle. Could it be that he needed this, too? Could she really give him that feeling?  
“That’s why I don’t want to let Shuu have you”, he buried his face in her shoulder again, so his voice sounded barely above a whisper. “And no one else.”  
This felt like a fairytale. Tsukimi tried to imagine her life without Kuranosuke and was at the verge of tears one more time. In her mind it looked so dishearteningly boring, though comfortable. And only several months ago she thought it would be better like this.  
“ I... I d-d-don’t want t-t-to lose you”, Tsukimi managed at last. “Somehow, no, anyhow is better than without you.”  
“Precisely”, Kuranosuke straightened to look her directly in the eye. “That’s why I come in a dress even if I want to put on a suit. And with you I’d prefer to be myself rather than Kurako.”  
Tsukimi looked down at the floor. This hardly fit in the routine of their relationship. She was afraid to even think, where it could lead if she agreed. On the other hand, could this not be her Cinderella’s ball? Though it looked more like an Alice’s mad tea-party. Everything looked like that when Kuranosuke stepped into the picture. But the Amars... the Amamizukan...  
“I’m scared”, honestly admitted Tsukimi.  
“Me too”, agreed Kuranosuke.” I usually think before I do something, and now it’s the other way around.”  
He tentatively put a hand around her shoulders, watching her face sideways. Tsukimi shuddered but relaxed faster than at the beginning of their late night talk. This gave him hope. Maybe, a day would come when she no longer turned into a statue at the sight of his naked back. If her furrowed brow was any indication, she was trying to figure out how she felt. Kuranosuke waited. He was ready to wait for eternity. She was thinking, and that meant he had a chance. It didn’t matter that her mere presence started a chain of fantasies in his mind, one more alluring than the other.  
“ I d-d-don’t know”, Tsukimi was still looking at the floor. “How will I go downstairs in the morning? The girls will find out.”  
“Well, they still have not found out about me. Even though they nearly stripped me once. But if you fidget and blush–”  
His idea had obviously terrified her. Tsukimi hid her face in his neck and didn’t even grew stonelike. Kuranosuke reassuringly rubbed her back, his touch light as a feather. Something seemed to change in her mind because she was not jumping away from him. Instead she snuggled closer. It must have been due to some kind of magic that now she gave no thought to his lack of clothes. Kuranosuke silently thanked all the gods and buddhas, and his fickle luck.  
In about 20 seconds Tsukimi realized: a) Kuranosuke was hugging her, b) he had only his underwear on, c) they were alone in her room in the middle of night. She tried to fix this cruel violation of the nature laws but failed. Kuranosuke held her tight with no intention of letting go.  
“Stay like this for a little longer”, he asked.  
Tsukimi nodded, and he chuckled; her bangs were tickling his bare chest. Leaning into him again Tsukimi tried not to think that he was nearly naked. It was just a fairytale. Yes, a fairytale, her own Carroll’s Wonderland, crazy beyond belief, where cause and effects turned upside down. And so it was better to go crazy with the rest of the world to save her mind.  
Thus Tsukimi pressed her lips to his neck the way he did half an hour ago.  
Kuranosuke shuddered and stilled. Not to move, not to say a word – with inhuman effort he managed to do just this. It had been very long since he last got afraid of anything as he was now afraid to scare her away. Tsukimi mimicked how he kissed the way up her neck.  
“Tsukimi”, he breathed out, closing his eyes to get rid of black dots swarming before them. “Don’t stop.”  
She hesitatingly caressed his cheek and turned his face to her. It took all he had not to run before the hounds, but he managed. This alone was worth having a monument built in his name. Then Tsukimi touched his lips with hers, and Kuranosuke ceased to think at all.


End file.
